


Babygirl

by silentdescant



Series: Babygirl [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Feminization, Kinks, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda wanted cuddling and Sarah wanted DD/lb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babygirl

**hey babygirl come cuddle me**

Mitch taps out a quick reply, **where r u** , and starts the process of saving his work and shutting down his computer.

Scott replies immediately: **my bed bring wyatt**

Computer powered down, shoes kicked off to the corner of his room, Mitch scoops Wyatt into his arms and pads down the hall to Scott’s bedroom in his socks and sweats. Scott’s door is cracked, and Mitch taps it with his fingernails as he pushes inside.

“Hey, Daddy,” he says. “Cuddle time?”

“There’s my little babies,” Scott replies, practically glowing with his wide smile and outstretched arms. He’s not wearing a shirt, just a pair of basketball shorts; his room faces the evening sun and it’s much warmer than Mitch’s, and Mitch feels out of place in his cozy fleece pants and oversized sweatshirt. He climbs into Scott’s lap anyway, though, and cradles Wyatt between them.

Wyatt blinks at Mitch, but he’s used to this now, usually tolerates the forced family time until Mitch and Scott settle in for sleep and let him escape to the foot of the bed.

“Get some work done, kitten?” Scott asks. He rests his hands around the small of Mitch’s back, holding him steady so Mitch doesn’t slide off his lap.

“Some. Tired though. Gonna take care of me, Daddy?”

“Depends on what you’re angling for. Daddy’s about ready for bed.”

“This is nice,” Mitch replies. He leans forward and buries his face in the warm skin where Scott’s neck meets his shoulder. He kisses Scott there, a tender brush of lips. Wyatt squirms in his arms, squished just a little too much. “Maybe without the cat,” Mitch amends.

“Yeah,” Scott murmurs, “one kitten’s enough for me. You can let him go.”

Mitch closed the bedroom door behind him when he entered, so Wyatt can’t destroy the rest of the house unsupervised. He loosens his grasp and Wyatt darts out, scampering off the bed and into Scott’s dirty laundry hamper.

Without the wriggling cat between them, Scott can pull Mitch more firmly into a hug. His arms lock around Mitch’s back, his stubbly chin scratches side to side and finally rests at the top of Mitch’s head. With his ear pressed to Scott’s throat, Mitch can hear the rumble of his low voice when he speaks.

“I found a song for you, kitten. Wanna listen with me?”

“Show me, Daddy.”

“I think you’ll like it. I heard it at the gym today.”

Scott handles his phone without letting go of Mitch, starting a song playing at a decently loud volume. He then tosses the phone over to the nightstand so he can hold Mitch more securely.

The song has a driving beat, bassy and sort of sexy, but Mitch doesn’t let himself get pulled down that line of thought. He closes his eyes and lets the music wash over him, sinking into the familiar headspace where he’s not critiquing, he’s not predicting, he’s just listening and enjoying. Scott rubs his back in time with the bassline.

“You know me so well,” Mitch says quietly after a minute or so.

“You like it, babygirl?”

“Reminds me of you,” Mitch says.

“How so?”

“Big and loud and strong and sexy… I like it.” He likes being in Scott’s arms too, safe and just a little too warm. Cozy. Sleepy. Mitch nuzzles the underside of Scott’s chin, reveling in the scratchiness of his stubble. “I feel like a kitten,” he says.

“You’re my kitten,” Scott answers. The song winds down and the room lapses into silence for a moment before Scott asks, “You ready for bed, babygirl?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Get out of these clothes and brush your teeth, then you can come back and sleep with Daddy.”

“I don’t wanna get up,” Mitch whines. “I’m comfy.”

“Be a good girl for me, kitten,” Scott says, his voice edging into a stern warning tone. “I don’t have the energy tonight.”

Mitch pouts and clings to Scott’s neck.

“Don’t be a brat,” Scott tells him firmly. “Go and change and brush your teeth, then we can cuddle more.”

Mitch rolls off the bed with a heavy sigh and shuffles toward the en suite bathroom with a quiet, “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
